Ravages of Time
Ravages of Time is the twelfth episode of season two. Silvermane obtains the Tablet of Time and against all warnings uses it to make himself young again. Things get much worse for Spider-Man as the Mega-Slayer attacks and Curt Connors transforms into the Lizard. Ravages of Time also briefly introduces Adrian Toomes who in the next episode becomes the villian called Vulture. Plot As the laboratory fills with poison gas Tombstone holds onto Spider-Man. Curt Connors attempts to crawl away but as Tombstone sees him he throws a giant computer on top of Spider-Man and grabs Dr. Connors and escapes. As Tombstone drives off with Dr. Connors he calls Alisa Silvermane who is at the Coffee Bean waiting for Peter Parker and tells her that he has Connors. Alisa asks if anyone suspects that she was involved and Tombstone answers that her alibi is air tight. Back inside the laboratory the gas is suffocating Spider-Man and he is unable to see through the thick gas. However, Spider-Man realizes that he knows the laboratory like the back of his hand and and he fires a web line that hits a switch that activates the ventilation system which sucks the gas out of the room. With the gas out of the room Spider-Man lifts the heavy machine of of him and chases after Tombstone. However, Spider-Man loses track of him. Spider-Man then swings past the Coffee Bean and remembers that he had a date with Alisa. However, Hammerhead and some thugs arrive and barge into the Coffee Bean and take Alisa hostage. As they exit the Coffee Bean, Spider-Man tries to save Alisa. However, Hammerhead rams Spider-Man into a hole in the street and begins to pour cement from a cement mixing truck into the hole. As Hammerhead walks off Spider-Man shoots a web line into the mixing truch and it hits the gear stick and as Spider-Man pulls the stick to drive the druck begins to move which pulls Spider-Man out of the hole. However, Spider-Man fails to save Alisa and Tombstone gets away with her. A short while later Kingpin receives a piece of paper with a lock of Vanessa's hair taped to it. Kingpin knows that she has been abducted by Silvermane. Alistair Smythe offers to send the Mega-Slayer to rescue her. However, Kingpin tells Alistair that Hammerhead has a plan to get Vanessa back. At that moment Hammerhead walks into the room with Alisa. As Kingpin asks who she is Hammerhead answers that she is Silvermane's daughter. Kingpin then tells Alisa that her father will now know how it feels to have the life of a loved one hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, Tombstone brings Curt to a building where inside Silvermane had the Toltec pyrmid recreated. Silvermane then steps out and tells Dr. Connors that he wants him to harness the power of the Tablet of Time to make him young again. Curt attempts to tell Silvermane that he doesn't know how to control the Tablet of Time's power. However, Silvermane has Curt Connors lock in a room and tells him that he will not be released until he has found a way to control the Tablet of Time's power. Just then Silvermane gets a video message from one of his men saying that Hammerhead has kidnapped Alisha. Silvermane begins to feel dizzy and Tombstone runs to his aid. Tombstone offers to kill Kingpin. However, Silvermane replies that Tombstone will not try and save Alisha and that if Kingpin harms her he will kill Vanessa. Later that night Peter returns home, Peter creates an adhesive that he places on his spider tracer. To test it out Peter places the tracer on Aunt May's no stick frying pan and it stays in place. Peter realizes that the spider tracer can now stick to the Mega-Slayer. Peter, as Spider-Man, then meets with Smythe, who is controlling the Mega-Slayer, on top of the Empire State Building. As Smythe sees that Curt Connors is not with Spider-Man he demands to know where Connors is. Spider-Man tells Smythe that Connors was kidnapped. However, Smythe believed that Spider-man was lying and had the Mega-Slayer attack Spider-Man. As Spider-Man web swings away the Mega-Slayer chases after him. However, Spider-Man is able to escape the Mega-Slayer. As Spider-Man web swings through New York City he wonders who has Dr. Connors if not Smythe. Back at Crime Central, Kingpin receives a video message from Silvermane saying that he wants to setup a meeting to exchange their hostages. In another part of the city the Mega-Slayer continues to follow Spider-Man. The Mega-Slayer gets the upper hand on Spider-Man. However, Kingpin contacts Smythe and tells him that he has reached an agreement with Silvermane and they will exchange hostages. Smythe then orders the Mega-Slayer to return to Crime Central. As the Mega-Slayer flies off Spider-Man throws a spider tracer at the robot and it sticks to it's leg. As the Mega-Slayer returns to the secret laboratory Spider-Man follows it by using the spider tracer. As Spider-Man sneaks into the lab through a vent he sees that Smythe is holding Margaret and Alisha hostage. At that moment the Mega-Slayer grabs Alisha and walks outside where they are met my Tombstone who has Curt Connors and Vanessa with him. As Smythe sends over Alisha and the Tablet of Time, Tombstone sends over Vanessa and Curt Connors. However, Smythe double crosses Tombstone and controls the Mega-Slayer to capture Vanessa, Curt, Alisha, and the Tablet of Time. However, Tombstone expected a double cross and brought backup. Tombstone's thug shoots the Mega-Slayer with a rocket launcher and as the Mega-Slayer falls Curt, Alisha, and Vanessa make a run for it. While the Mega-Slayer and Tombstone fight each other Spider-Man enters the lab and rescues Margaret. As Spider-Man walks outside the Mega-Slayer grabs him and throws him into a wooden pole which knocks over some power lines. As Connors realizes that Spider-Man is in trouble he runs over to a near by laser and uses it to cut off one of the Mega-Slayer's arms. Tombstone uses a rocket to defeat the Mega-Slayer. A rope is then attached to Alisha and she is raised into a helicopter piloted by Hammerhead. As Spider-Man goes after Alisha, Curt attempts to get the Tablet of Time. However, Curt, Margaret, and the Tablet of Time are taken by Tombstone. Cast Cameos *Mary Jane Watson (Mentioned only) *May Parker (Mentioned only) *Billy Connors (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Empire State University ::*Coffee Bean ::*Crime Central ::*Silvermane's headquarters :::*Duplicate of the Toltec pyramid ::*The Parker house ::*Empire State Building Items *Web shooters *Adamantium *Spider tracer *Mega-Slayer Continuity *This episode picks up directly where Tablet of Time left off. Trivia *This episode and Tablet of Time are based Amazing Spider-Man #73 - #75 (1969). *Tombstone drives a hearse in this episode. *In the episode Spider-Man calls Tombstone a "walking Mount Rushmore." Mount Rushmore is a mountain in South Dakota that has the faces of four U.S. presidents, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln carved into the side. *During the episode Tombstone calls New York City the Big Apple. Big Apple is a nickname for New York City. *When Spider-Man goes to the top of the Empire State Building to meet with Alistair Smythe, Spider-Man says that he would rather be meeting Meg Ryan or Fay Wray up there. :*This is a reference to Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan's meeting on top of the Empire State Building at the end of the movie, Sleepless in Seattle. :*Also Fay Wray is the actress that played the female lead, Ann Dorrow, in the 1933 movie King Kong. This is a reference to the end of the film where King Kong grabs Ann Dorrow and climbs to the top of the Empire State Building. *As Smythe is about to kill Spider-Man with the Mega-Slayer he says "Goodnight sweet prince and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest." This is a quote from the play, Hamlet act 5 scene 2. Episode review Quotes "Ya see web head I don't need to breath anymore. Too bad you do." : '-Tombstone' (Spider-Man clears the ESU lab of poison gas and lifts a large machine off of him.) "It's amazing how a little fresh air can make a guy feel so much stronger." : '-''Spider-Man' ''"No sign of Tombstone anywhere. For a walking Mount Rushmore he's fast." : '-Spider-Man' (Hammerhead knocks Spider-Man into a hole and starts filling the hole with cement.) "I lost Mary Jane because of my web slinging. I can't let it ruin another relationship." : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man sees Hammerhead kidnapping Alisa from the Coffee Bean.) "Yo, crome dome! The lady didn't finish her latte." : '-Spider-Man' "Great! Now I'm gonna be turned into a life sized Spidey statue! Minus the life!" : '-Spider-Man' "What the heck is going on? First Doc Connors is kidnapped now Alisa Silver. Who's next, Aunt May!" : '-Spider-Man' "I am giving Hammerhead this one chance. If he fails I will have him." : '-Kingpin' "Good. Now Silvermane will know what it feels like to have the life of a loved one hanging in the balance." : '-Kingpin' "It's incredible. You've made an exact duplicate of the top of the Toltec pyramid." "Ya right here in the Big Apple. Now check this out." : '-Curt Connors & Tombstone' "Who are you?" "I'm an old man who wants you to harness the life giving force of the Tablet to make me young." "You don't know what your dealing with. I can't." "You can doctor, and you will." : '-Curt Connors & Silvermane' "The Kingpin. He's behind this!" "Let me go size 'em up for one of my coffins." "No! If Kingpin touches a hair on Alisa's head he'll suffer pain worse then anything I'm feeling." : '-Silvermane & Tombstone' "Why can't I be meeting Meg Ryan up here instead of that hunk of tin? Or at least Fay Wray?" : '-Spider-Man' "You were supposed to bring Dr. Connors. Where is he?" "You know everything smart guy. Didn't you know he was kidnapped!" "Your lying and I'm tired of your insolence! I want Connors now!" (Smythe controls the Mega-Slayer to attack Spider-Man.) "Great, now I've made 'em mad." : '-Alistair Smythe & Spider-Man' "Run away as fast as you want Smythe. I'm still gonna be right on your big fat mechanical tail." : '-Spider-Man' "I wonder how much Smythe pays to park that thing here in the city?" : '-Spider-Man' "Goodnight sweet prince and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest." : '-Alistair Smythe' "Only problem here is I don't know who to root for!" : '-Tombstone as he watches Spider-Man and the Mega-Slayer fight each other' "'Bout time I broke the Kingpin's new toy." : '-Tombstone' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare